


Star Wars: The Emperor's Shadow

by DarkHalfRaven



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHalfRaven/pseuds/DarkHalfRaven
Summary: My take on a 'Padme' Amidala survives Episode 3', but with a few twists.Padme' Amidala survives her injuries and makes her plans in the wake of the fall of the Republic, but the Emperor has plans of his own for the former Senator of Naboo...Inspired by two stories on Fanfiction.net, and the Resident Evil 5 tragedy of Jill Valentine.Also available on Fanfiction.net.





	1. The Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by two Fanfictions on Fanfiction.net. One was Crimson Guardian, which features an older and more vengeful Padme' joining the Royal Guard in an attempt to get close enough to Palpatine to gain her long-sought revenge. The other is No Cage Worse, which is actually a Resident Evil 5 fanfiction detailing Jill Valentine's fall and resurrection as the Cloaked Bird Lady of Resident Evil 5...from her perspective. Both of these are well worth your time, so I suggest going over to Fanfiction.net and seeking them out. 
> 
> The idea that these gave me eventually grew into this Fanfiction. If you read this, let me know what you think. I would appreciate the feedback, especially as this is my first major piece of Fanfiction.

PART 1: THE SURVIVOR

My name is Padme′ Amidala.  
I am officially classified as dead…and yet, I live.

I once stood against the Trade Federation as they besieged my home planet. I stood against the laws that would have turned the Chancellor into a dictator as Senator, I stood against the growing tide of evil represented by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Dark Lord of the Sith Count Dooku, and I made a losing plea on a planet of fire to save my husband from embarking on the path that has now utterly destroyed him and left an unspeakable horror in his place. Formerly Queen of Naboo, formerly Senator, formerly married, formerly a mother…now I am none of these things. I am officially dead…and dead inside.

I am also the Emperor’s trophy-his plaything. A symbol of his power…  
I am his Shadow, always there by his side but never a presence.  
One of the few with the ability to oppose him, enslaved into his personal monster.  
His silent confidante, his unquestioning servant, the ultimate extension of his will.  
Hidden in plain sight…

As far as the galaxy knows, I disappeared amidst all of the chaos surrounding the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi’s fall from grace and the declaration of the New Order and subsequent rise of the Empire. As far as the galaxy is aware, I was declared dead under mysterious circumstances. Far from the story of my miraculous resurrection and ongoing survival, this is the story of the perpetual nightmare that is my continued existence. 

And I can tell nobody...not that anybody around me would act on it even if I could tell them. Any free will and independent thought I have is trapped within my head, as my body is enslaved to the will of the Emperor. All I can do is tell my own story in my head, as I am unable to disclose it to anybody. And through doing so, I can attempt to hold onto my past, my identity, my real name…even though the woman they belonged to is long dead, both officially and spiritually. My funeral was even held to sell the deceit that I was dead. In reality, I pray to Shiraya daily that I soon follow the woman buried in my tomb, simply to let this nightmare have an ending.

It all happened so fast that none of us were prepared for what would be rising…

I was the happiest I had ever been… The Clone Wars were over with the imminent defeat of the Separatist menace, I was married, albeit in secret and very much in love with my husband, and I was pregnant with our first child-which would ultimately turn out to be twins. A truly momentous period in my life…and it was all taken away by the newly self-declared Emperor when he had seized power as the last stage of what I could now see was a very carefully worked out and masterfully executed plan in which we were all played as pawns, and now we were to face the consequences of his New Order and our place in his rising Empire. My husband, my soul mate, had been twisted and manipulated…and turned to the Dark Side, becoming the face (ironically) of the new Empire…the galaxy’s ultimate nightmare, the Dark Lord of the Sith now known the galaxy over as Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker, my secret husband, is now completely lost to me-corrupted by the Emperor’s malign influence and consumed by lust for power. Almost completely…I cannot lose hope. There is still good in him…I can feel it, buried deep beneath the terrifying monster Darth Vader. I hope that I am right…and hope is all that I have left. And a vengeful fury…a fury that I cannot act on.

So how am I alive, and more importantly-how did it get to this point?  
It all started when I was brought to Polis Massa medical facility, ostensibly to be treated for the injuries sustained on the planet Mustafar, but in reality, it was to give birth to my twin children.

And I can remember the scene like it was yesterday. It lives on in my every waking nightmare…


	2. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme' is recovering from her injuries in Polis Massa, and making her plans to combat the rising New Order. However, the Emperor also has plans in place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the major divergence from established (and Expanded Universe) canon takes place. In this one, Padme' survives her injuries and (as hinted in the Deleted Scenes of Episode III) makes her plans for rebellion. It makes sense, really...I also found an opportunity to namedrop a character from the Expanded Universe. Good hunting...

PART 2: THE ABDUCTION

The nightmare began, arguably, on the moment that the Jedi Temple had been attacked by Republic Clone Troopers. The flames were visible for miles…and my husband was missing. I had no idea what was going on, or if he was dead or alive…

The subsequent hours were filled with revelation after revelation. The Supreme Chancellor, newly disfigured following a confrontation with four Jedi Master, had revealed a Jedi plan to take over the Republic in the wake of the defeat of General Grievous and the end of the Clone Wars. Chancellor Palpatine had vowed to not only hunt down the remaining Jedi and destroy them, but he had also announced the creation of the New Order and declared himself Emperor. 

Liberty died that day…with thunderous applause.

I was then faced with a revelation that rocked me to my core and would ultimately destroy me.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fugitive in the wake of the newly self-appointed Emperor’s New Order, came to me with shocking news…not only was the Emperor responsible for the Confederacy of Independent Systems and therefore the war, but he also knew now who had led the attack on the Jedi Temple that left none alive…not even the Younglings. Defenceless children…

It was Anakin. My husband had turned to evil…  
He was now the Emperor’s apprentice in the wake of Count Dooku’s death.

I didn’t know what to believe-my husband could not possibly be responsible for these monstrous deeds, could he? I had to hear the truth for myself, so I took my ship to where I knew he was going…the volcanic nightmare world Mustafar.

Mustafar was where my entire life, and all that I valued, died.

Anakin had indeed turned to the Dark Side. He had become corrupted by Palpatine’s lust for power and was even willing to turn on him so that we could rule the galaxy together! He was going too far down the dark path, and I could no longer recognise him. 

He responded by force choking me…his wife and lover, the mother of his unborn child!

I was only saved by Obi-Wan’s timely intervention. He and Anakin duelled, while I lapsed into unconsciousness as my body attempted to heal from the damage done. My heart was the area in need of healing, however…well and truly broken. 

Obi-Wan emerged from the duel, and I could tell from the way that he walked and the ashen look on his face that the worst had indeed come to the worst for him. Two went down, one came up…And I felt my heart break at that moment…no words passed between us, but the mere sight of Obi-Wan and the look on his ashen face told the whole story. He had indeed been forced to defeat, and possibly kill, Anakin. He used a Jedi healing trick on me, before taking me to a medical facility of Polis Massa, a hospital on a far-out asteroid-far from the Emperor’s reach…or so I thought. 

Obi-Wan met with Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Jedi Master Yoda at Polis Massa, to discuss future actions. Obi-Wan’s calculations had deduced that my child was due soon, and I was astonished to learn that I was carrying twins. The three were meeting in secret, so were able to keep my presence there a secret. 

On Polis Massa, I gave birth to Anakin’s children. A boy and a girl. Luke and Leia.

I’m trying to keep that fact secret from Palpatine, and I try not to think about it too much in case he tries to read my thoughts through the Force. He’s very perceptive that way-and loves being in control. Obsessed with power…and very paranoid about any potential threat to his precious Empire…real or imagined. He would not think twice about slaying either Luke or Leia…he would see both of them as a threat, and all three of my allies knew it.

Obi-Wan walked in first, his face ashen and strained. Bail Organa walked in next, followed by Master Yoda, who was hovering on a platform to help the ancient Jedi Master get around easier. They all sat around my bed, with my children asleep in my arms. I was alive…yet heartbroken.

“Padme’, we have to talk about the children…” Organa began with a diplomatic tone.  
“I think I know what you are about to say, Seator Organa…” I began.  
“Bail, please…I think we can both dispense with formalities, just as the Senate will be dispensed with over time as the Empire gains in power.” Organa told me sadly.  
“Bail…you all intend to separate me from my children.” My tone was wracked with pain and heartache, but I knew that there was no other way to proceed.  
“If Learn of your children the Emperor does, kill them both he will..” Yoda summed it up simply.  
“The Emperor will see any of Anakin’s offspring as a threat. Especially when he learns that they are Force sensitive…they are Anakin’s children-how can they not be?” Obi-Wan pointed out.  
I looked deep into his eyes, and knew that he was right. The purges had already begun…Obi-Wan and Yoda had been able to survive their attempted murders, but many Jedi had fallen into the trap of Order 66. Even Senator Organa had been dismissed from Coruscant and targeted for assassination by the Emperor, as a potential opposition to him.  
“Where do we go from here?” I asked.  
“There is only one way we can proceed…” Organa began.  
“Rebellion.” I finished his thought for him. He nodded silently.  
“There are some senators, such as Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma, who are going underground because of attacks on themselves or their families. There is an insurgency building, and we need to take steps to ensure that it is not finished before it gets a chance to start. I therefore need to return to Alderaan, to start laying the groundwork.”  
I looked at the two Jedi. “And what of you two?”  
“Exile” Yoda simply said.  
“The Emperor will hunt us down. If we go into exile, we can return to aid the Rebellion when the time is right. Until then, we must play it very carefully…” Obi-Wan answered.  
“So what of my children-where will they go?” I asked.  
“If you will agree to it, I will take the girl to Alderaan and raise her as my own. My wife and I have often talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved, and raised with the values that we both hold dear I assure you Padme’.” Organa looked deep into my eyes as he told me this.  
“At least she is going to a close friend…” I murmured. “Thank you…”  
I looked at my son, the elder child-Luke.  
“And what of the boy?”  
“He has family on Tatooine.” Obi-Wan replied calmly.  
“The Lars family…I remember visiting them when Anakin went looking for his mother.” Pain wrenched my heart as I remembered. His mother’s death and his rage at the Tusken Raiders who had effectively kidnapped and killed her had been arguably the start of Anakin’s descent into darkness. I could see it now…with the benefit of hindsight.  
“I will take Luke there. I will stay nearby, and watch over him Padme’…”  
“Take them…” I said quietly, closing my eyes.

Dwelling on Anakin, I had to know…what had happened to him?  
“Obi-Wan…did you kill him?” I asked, my voice barely a whisper.  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “Just barely alive when I left him. Still, his hate was strong…”  
“Powerful, the Dark Side is. Keep him alive, his hate might…” Yoda mused.  
“There is still good in him…I felt it even when he was…” I couldn’t finish the sentence.  
Obi-Wan did not reply. Neither, for that matter, did Yoda.

Organa spoke up.  
“We’ve wiped the memory cores of the droids who tended you. As far as all who work here are concerned, you are here following an incident with your ship, healing your injuries. I will send for you in a few days, but we have to get the children into safety first. I’m sorry Padme’…”  
His tone was gentle, but firm. There was no other way though…

I looked at my twins, wondering when-if-I would-ever get to see them again.  
“Goodbye, my children…may the Force be with you both.”  
I then kissed them on the forehead each, before nodding to the others.  
Obi-Wan left with Luke, accompanied by Yoda. Bail Organa took Leia in his arms.  
“Bail…take R2-D2 and C-3PO with you. They will serve your house well…” I suggested.  
Organa nodded. “I will…thank you. Until we meet again…”  
He then left the room, taking my daughter with him.  
I spent the next few days in Polis Massa, healing from my injuries and keeping to my cover story. I had heard nothing from Organa, Kenobi or Yoda-which was good news, as it meant that they had successfully achieved their aims. My heart felt empty at being separated from my children, but I knew that it had been done for the right reasons. Now my mind turned to my future…

I vowed that I would avenge Anakin’s fall to the Dark Side, and would help to destroy the Empire that Palpatine had built for himself. And I knew how it could be done…I knew that a counter-insurgency was building against Emperor Palpatine, and I had helped some of the main figures planning this to keep their secret. I knew that Bail Organa would need me for his Rebel Alliance. I knew Mon Mothma, the Chandrila senator, and also Garm Bel Iblis, the Corellian senator. I knew that I could contribute to this alliance-both in diplomatic and combat terms. Once my injuries were healed, Organa had vowed to find me and aid me in joining the Rebellion.

Unfortunately, it seems that you cannot do anything on Coruscant without Palpatine knowing about it. Palpatine had accounted for the possibility of me rebelling as well. And measures had indeed been taken to prevent this potential threat from becoming reality…

A human doctor walked into the room. I put my guard up, as I did not recognise the man.  
“Senator Amidala…how are you feeling?”  
“Still a little wounded, but I’m fine otherwise. I replied, playing my role. “I don’t recognise you, doctor…”  
He smiled. “I’m here to transfer you to a better hospital, to get your injuries proper treatment…worthy of our new Empire.” He then pulled out a syringe.

I realised what was happening. This doctor was an agent of Palpatine!  
I tried to fight him off, but he jammed the syringe into my neck.  
“A hospital was never going to work as a hiding place, Senator…”

He didn’t seem to know about the children. That was the one good thought I had as I was worn down by the cocktail of sedatives and eased into unconsciousness. They were safe…I had been able to take leave to conceal my pregnancy-nobody knew that I had been pregnant. With any luck, Palpatine would never know that I was now a mother and that Anakin had offspring…

While I was unconscious, the agent took me to a secret ship and kidnapped me from Polis Massa. He had snatched me under the nose of Bail Organa’s aide, who was literally a day away from liberating me from the hospital. I was taken to Coruscant and brought before his master. The new Emperor Palpatine…

And at that point, my nightmare truly began…


	3. Before The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme' is brought before the Emperor, and her nightmare begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel that given their history, the Emperor and Padme' Amidala should have at least clashed given that the New Order is everything that Amidala has been fighting against, not to mention the cause of everything that goes wrong for her and...well, everybody. And she treats him in the first two films as a friend! This is my attempt to change that...

PART 3: BEFORE THE EMPEROR

THE EMPEROR’S CHAMBERS  
IMPERIAL PALACE 

While I was unconscious, my clothing was changed by my kidnapper.  
He removed my Polis Massa medical gown, replacing it with a black jumpsuit with matching black boots and leather gloves. On the lapel of the jumpsuit, which zipped up at the front, was emblazoned a symbol that looked mechanical-a cog within a cog. I had no idea what the symbol meant, but I had a feeling in my gut that I would be finding out in time. Without my stately clothes, I simply looked like an average prisoner. However, that was the idea. It would fool a brief visual glance from a distance, but any close-up observation would reveal my presence. Unfortunately for me, I was taken through secret routes the whole time-unconscious for most of the journey-so that never saw a living soul for the whole journey, so I was never revealed as alive.  
He handed me over to a pair of red cloaked figures, the Imperial Royal Guard I was soon to learn-replacements of the Senate Guard, fanatically loyal to the new Emperor. They placed binders on my wrists, before leading me into the Emperor’s Throne Room. Emotions in me ranged from angry to afraid. What did this evil monster want with me?

He greeted me with an evil laugh, a grating laugh that had a hint of madness about it. He sat in a throne sitting atop the stairs. The throne was solid black and sat atop a flight of stairs that meant that he could look down upon anyone entered the room. The room also had a viewport that looked out onto the Coruscant skyline-a fitting place to view his new Empire. The throne faced this window, and its occupant sat gazing out through the viewport. The throne finally turned, as his agent left the room-leaving me alone to face the ravaged face of evil incarnate.  
“So…you have returned at last!” He greeted me, with false sentiment.

I simply kept my composure. In truth, this man who I had once called friend was exuding evil. It dawned on me that he always had-he just knew how to hide it…and now it had cost us everything that we valued as a galactic community. I was unable to act physically as my wrists were bound. I was also aware of the red-cloaked figures that stood around the room, standing watch over their Emperor. Ready to act at an instant…

I said nothing.

The Emperor sat cloaked in shadows, facing my direction with his black cloak form leaning back in the throne. His eyes pierced the darkness, hinting at the true power I now knew he contained.  
“I see that you now bear the symbol of the Empire on your clothing…”  
“This cog within a cog?” I asked, venom creeping into my voice.  
“Yes…the logo for the new Imperial regime. A visual motif that everybody has their part to play to keep the machine running-and a reminder that all obey the Emperor, no matter how high or low in the system they may be. You can consider yourself Property of the Empire…”  
He laughed, and I felt infuriated at his sick joke. I was nobody’s property!

The Emperor had changed his focus, however.  
“I sense that you wish to know what became of Lord Vader?”  
“Is that what you call him now?” I spat out, unable to keep my temper in check any longer.  
“And if Obi-Wan spoke the truth, he should be dead…”  
The Emperor laughed, an evil chuckle that echoed around the room.

“Of course, you were at Mustafar. You attempted to turn him back…” He let out a chuckle that froze my soul. “You should have known that there was no way to turn him back from the Dark Side of the Force-and to think that he turned to the Dark Side to find a way of preventing you from dying in childbirth! That was why he did it…he was willing to accept my teachings. All for you…”  
My soul shattered. I was the reason that he had turned…? Those nightmares he mentioned…  
“I won’t lose you like I did my Mother” he once told me. What had that vow cost him…?  
“Lord Vader went to Mustafar to kill the Separatist leaders. He brought an end to the war at last…and brought peace to the Empire, allowing it a chance to take root in the galaxy. All you see around you…it is down to him that it exists! Without him, Master Windu would have succeeded in the Jedi’s assassination attempt…”  
“Liar…the Jedi fell into your carefully laid trap. The evil one is you, Palpatine…always has been.”  
“Evil is a matter of perspective, my dear…I bring peace and order to the galaxy, and at the end of the day, after this destructive war that is all that the people crave. There is much that needs to be done to shape the galaxy to my will, but they will let me lay the groundwork. The galaxy will stand united under the Imperial banner, with me as the undisputed Emperor…the only one worthy to lead. And with Lord Vader at my side, the Sith will rule the galaxy once again.”  
“And what has become of him?” I asked, pressing for answers.  
“Master Kenobi left him for dead…let that stand as a sign of the true nature of the Jedi Order. Once as close as brothers, divided by lust for power. We made it to him, just in time to save his life. His hate kept him alive until then…an example of the power of the Dark Side Of The Force…”

At this, my calm façade was shattered.  
“Anakin…lives? He survived?”  
The Emperor looked directly at me.  
“Anakin died, my dear. Darth Vader survived…”  
“Where is he now?” I asked. If there was any hope for me…  
“I ensured that he would be resurrected from his brush with death. So, we rebuilt him…”  
He then gestured to a nearby holo-screen. I took a look, and instantly felt sick.

Anakin-or what was left him, a charred limbless mess-was being surgically operated on by impassive droids with horrific looking instruments. His severed legs were replaced with prosthetics, and his now ruined cybernetic arm was being repaired as well. What haunted me-and will doubtless haunt me until the end of my natural life-is how Anakin screamed the whole way through. In constant pain, horrifically burned and becoming more machine than man. Then the droids placed him within an all-encasing suit of armour, which from visual analysis was meant to serve three purposes-provide an intimidating figure for the Emperor’s second in command, to protect his now completely ruined body, and to house a life support system that would keep him alive. The armour itself was terrifying. It was solid black, with a long cloak and leather bodysuit to completely hide the mass of machinery and prosthetics needed to keep him alive. He would not be wearing it, it would be trapping him inside it. The scariest item was the mask and helmet combination. They completely hid his burned visage, replacing it with a solid impassive mask that would live long in anybody’s nightmares…assuming they survived his presence. He has now truly a monster…I felt hollow watching my husband slowly disappear…

When the mask was placed over his face, Anakin realised what was going to happen to him. He would be completely cut off from the galaxy…leaving only the Emperor’s will. As the mask was placed over his burned face, I swear that I heard him whisper “Help me, Padme…”  
My husband had called for me in his dying moments, and I was unable to comfort him. Then the mask and helmet were placed…and the respirator in his suit took his first breath. The sound of that respirator chilled my blood and gave me goosebumps, and it is a sound that will haunt me as long as I live-of that I have no doubt. The video had confirmed my worst suspicion-my husband, Anakin Skywalker, was now dead…and in his place was Darth Vader, the Emperor’s servant-Dark Lord of the Sith. 

I broke down at that moment.  
The Emperor said nothing but left me to grieve for my lost husband. For a moment…  
“Anakin Skywalker is dead. Long live Darth Vader…”  
Recovering, I stared at the Emperor through tear shot eyes.  
“Where is he now? Is he here on Coruscant? What would he do if he were to find out…?”  
“He is no longer on Coruscant. I am renaming Coruscant Imperial Center, so get used to the change of designation. Lord Vader is bringing peace to the galaxy and hunting down the remaining Jedi fugitives. I can show you where he is now…would you like to see?”  
The Emperor hit a switch. It showed a monitor from a camera on a familiar world…  
“A familiar world has rebelled against my Empire. And even has one Jedi making a last stand…”

To my horror, it was Naboo! Clone troopers were fighting a mixture of Naboo military, Gungans, what looked like civilians…and one lone Jedi, battling back the troopers. I did not recognise her, but she was battling bravely against the horde of clone troopers. However, it was becoming clear that she could not defeat the numbers game-sooner or later the clone troopers would win.  
Suddenly, her face dropped as that chilling iron lung sound echoed over the video feed-as the troopers parted to reveal their leader. 

I was then forced to watch as a monster, covered head to foot in black body armour, mercilessly sliced his way through the fighters in the street. His new red lightsaber spared nobody, his mask showed no emotion. He fought differently to how I had seen him in combat…whether it was due to his new physical condition or the teachings of the Dark Side, I could not say. It was utterly terrifying…and it was all the handiwork of this evil mastermind. And the Jedi, to her credit, stood her ground…only to be cut down in short order by Darth Vader. It broke me to see my homeworld being subjugated like this...the Emperor’s homeworld!  
The Emperor positively crowed at the death of the lone Jedi, brave and defiant to the last.  
“Good…good!” He said, delighted at the death of another prominent Jedi.

He then turned to me, and my blood froze. He had an evil smile on his face…  
“He is such an asset to my Empire…I’m sure you’ll agree. Such a shame that it had to be Naboo to rebel, but these examples have to be set. I fear that the young queen may not live to learn her lesson…”  
I closed my eyes in mourning for the noble dead of my world, slaughtered for the simple act of fighting for their freedom against tyranny. We had fought the Trade Federation and won…but there was no way that Naboo could win against a foe with this much might.  
The Emperor switched the video feed off, after I had witnessed the young queen have Darth Vader storm into her throne room and slaughter all of her loyal and brave guards on his way to her…  
And that evil smile instantly disappeared.

“You have proven a most useful pawn. A high level pawn, but a pawn nonetheless. You were instrumental in my ascension to Supreme Chancellor, your assassination threat took you out of the game and gave Skywalker something to lose-not to mention that your Gungan friend played right into my hands. I really should thank him for that…”  
I said nothing. I was too angry and scared now.  
“We go back a long way…but now it is time for you to disappear. You see, I cannot allow Lord Vader to prove that you still live-I told him that you were dead.”  
“WHAT!?” I exploded. “Why?”  
“To break what was left of his spirit, to fully convert him into a Disciple of the Dark Side…the all-powerful Sith Lord that he was always meant to become. For him to effectively serve me, he has to have nothing to sway his loyalties. No marriage, and no offspring…and since he has no children, that only leaves you as his final loose end.”

He didn’t know about the children. I let nothing show, but it was my one ray of hope in this ghastly situation. That was one comfort that I could hold to myself. Luke and Leia could grow up safely, without the threat of the Emperor looming over them. Organa and Kenobi had successfully hidden them. I buried my feelings, in case he sensed them through the Force.

“Which leads me to the question…”  
I felt a chill run down my spine as he smiled at me again.

“You see, I cannot allow you to be free as you will join up with your traitorous friends. They will be dealt with, in time…have no worries about that.” He spat out the last few words.  
“I cannot allow you to be imprisoned, as you will still be able to be found. I cannot use you as a sleeper agent, as you will need to be visible for the whole scheme to work. What will I do with you…?” He laughed. “I have it…” His voice grated out. 

“When Anakin finds me…” I began.  
“Lord Vader” the Emperor corrected.  
“Lord Vader…” I said through gritted teeth. “When he finds me, your whole charade will be dead.”  
The Emperor laughed, exposing his rotting teeth.  
“He will not find you. He’s a very busy man…and you’ll be in a cell so deep, he will never find you. I have one specially for you-it’s build to handle force sensitives, so nobody using the Force can escape it. One other touch is that no Force user can identify if it is even there, let alone who is in it. So even if Lord Vader does return, he will never find you…and by the time he returns, I will have decided your fate.”  
He nodded to the guards at the door.  
“Take her away…” He coldly said. And that was all that was necessary. The two guards were too strong for me, and my wrists were still bound so I could not have fought back against them. 

The pair dragged me out of the chambers towards my new cell. My new home…


	4. The Sith Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme' Amidala is introduced to some new Imperial technology...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Resident Evil stuff starts to creep in. To be honest, the Emperor using Amidala as a Jill Valentine-esque puppet sounds like the sort of thing that he would do. Little is off limits to him...

PART 4: THE SITH DEVICE

Once a Senator, I was now an Imperial prisoner. To my lasting regret, I was a special kind of prisoner-one whom nobody knew even existed, save the Emperor and his guards. He wanted me down there, and those who did know were not going to disobey their Emperor-leaving me bereft of allies to call upon. The cell was completely hidden, in a part of the Imperial palace that nobody knew about except for those with authorisation, so I was highly unlikely to even be discovered as if an Imperial had risen high enough to know about the hidden cells in the Imperial Palace, you knew not to get overly curious. Discovery was therefore at minimal likelihood.

My cell contained no windows, and only a small light. All I had was a bed, a refresher and a hatch which dropped food twice a day-the bare minimum to keep my strength up. I had no company, and to make matters worse the cell was also soundproofed as well as force proof, so I shouted myself hoarse after a few days. Once I lost my voice, the solitude became maddening. I was forced to dwell on recent events, having to relive the nightmare that had torn my family apart, turned my husband into the galaxy’s ultimate nightmare figure, and plunged the galaxy itself into darkness. I was also constantly re-living my own fall into my current situation. How had it come to this…? How had we not seen the signs and how had we been played so completely?

Finally, I was pulled out of the cell by two of his Royal Guard and was dragged to the Emperor’s throne room again. He sat in his throne, with his back to me. In the room, however, was another of Palpatine’s Imperial cronies. This one, however, looked different…more of a scientist type. The uniform was white, and the scientist had a gaunt face with eyes that hinted of obsession and a lack of conscience. I immediately gathered myself-this did not sound good. What was going to happen to me?

The Emperor spun slowly around in his throne, and I could feel the fear in me building. I don’t normally admit to fear, but given that I had been left in a cell on my own for an indeterminate period of time, with nothing but my own thoughts for company, I was no longer in my normal frame of mind. Perhaps that was the intention in leaving me so long-render me vulnerable…  
The scientist looked at me, and then looked at the Emperor.   
He said simply “Is this the test subject?”  
The Emperor nodded. “Have everything ready. She’ll be with you soon enough…”  
My blood running cold, I nonetheless asked what was going on.  
He looked at me and sat back on his throne as he addressed me.

“My scientist here has an invention that he wishes to test out. You may be just what he needs…”  
The scientist looked over me with piercing eyes, as if he were mentally assessing me for his needs. It made me feel vulnerable in a way that I have never felt before…He then bowed before the Emperor and left the room without a word.   
“What do you mean? What sort of device?” I asked, my voice starting to sound strained due to lack of use. 

“The laboratory scientists were tasked with means of maintaining loyalty in my subordinates, to ensure that they stay loyal and devoted. One such invention that they came up with was an  
experimental serum that would not only amplify the subject’s physical capabilities but would also leave them more susceptible to following orders. They regretfully had to shelve it due to it being too limited use-it would only last for minutes at a time and would also require near-constant injection to be able to make proper use of it. Meanwhile, another lab was working on a device that would allow for constant injections of bacta, to keep healing troopers in the field. Both are experimental tech, but my scientist that just left the room believes that they can be combined. A device that constantly injects a serum that not only enhances their ability to the level that they could compete with a Jedi in agility, but also keeps the subject under firm control. I have used some suggestion to add some Sith knowledge to the device, just to increase its power. It is at last ready for testing of the prototype-we need to find out how it performs when connected long-term to a subject, to find out what the side effects are. All we need is a test subject…”

My blood froze in my veins and I felt genuine fear as I realised what was about to happen.  
“I’m not your test subject…I’ll never serve you!”  
He looked at me, his scarred and deformed face now so close that I could smell his fetid breath.  
“You will learn your fate after the device is grafted onto you. Take her away…”  
And with that, I was dragged to the Emperor’ secret Laboratory. I tried fighting the Royal Guards that dragged me, but after my long sojourn in my cell I was in no fit state to fight opponents of this calibre-and their Force Pikes gave them a decisive advantage. I was taken to the laboratory, which was hidden in a secret section of the building, accessible only by private (hidden) turbolift that took me into the bowels of the building. Within was a group of scientists, all with immaculate uniforms and matching facial expressions that betrayed their devotion to scientific progress over ethical treatment of the test subjects. The laboratory was dark except for the lights over a surgical table, but I could make out figures monitoring various computer terminals.

I was dragged to the surgical table, and the Royal Guards wrestled me onto it. I was strapped down, and the lead scientist approached me with a syringe and a malicious look in his eye.  
“Just a little shot…this is a neuro-toxin that will shut down your nervous system and induce temporary paralysis. You’ll be unable to move throughout this operation. You’ll be awake for the entire procedure, but your vitals will be carefully monitored. You’ll be unable to scream at least…” He said with a truly wicked smile. He then injected the needle into my neck, before inserting the fluid into my bloodstream. Immediately, I could feel the effects-I could no longer move my body, and I could no longer speak either. All that I could do was remain in position as they did Shiraya-Knew-What to my helpless body. I could not even close my eyes to shut out the ghastly sights that I was to be subjects to.

Within this terrible house of horror, the scientists gathered to perform their grisly work. Over the next few hours, I was fitted with the device. I’ll spare you the ghastly details, but suffice it to say that the surgical operations were very invasive. Without the anaesthetic, it was unquestionably the most painful experience of my life (other than what I was in hospital for in the first place), and thanks to the neuro-toxin I was completely unable to even scream. All I could do was endure, and pray to Shiraya that the procedure would soon be over, but it just went on. Finally, the pain subsided, and the scientists admired their work before leaving to prepare their reports.

Once it was finished, I was shown my new augmentation. It looked like something from a horror holo-vid. A black durasteel mesh criss-crossing across my torso, with frequent claws digging into my chest, and a red jewel in the middle…that pulsated with evil power. Was it a Sith artefact? I had no idea…but I had a feeling about the device that it could not be for my benefit. I had no idea at that point that the device would turn my life into an unrelenting trauma. I remembered the words that Palpatine had used and mulled over them. Could this device really turn me into a combatant physically capable of fighting a Jedi in combat, or a mindless servant following orders just as readily as the clone troopers? 

I wouldn’t have to wait long to find out.  
And that is where my nightmare truly began…


	5. Testing The Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare continues for Padme'...as she is confronted with the full horror of what the Emperor has done to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very reminiscent of a chapter in No Cage Worse, but I've tried to change things up to avoid direct plagiarism.
> 
> I've also found a way to make things even worse for Padme'...
> 
> Look out for a couple of Episode One references...

PART 5: TESTING THE DEVICE

After the surgery, I was dumped in my cell to recover. The surgery had taken so much out of me that I was powerless to resist. As nobody knew where my cell was, I remained completely undisturbed. To make sure that I did not interfere with the device that I had been fitted with, I was heavily sedated. The cocktail of drugs kept me unconscious for so long that by the time I came round, the stormtroopers were coming to remove me from my cell. This time, however, I was placed onto a hover-gurney, with fitted restraints, and brought down to a deep level. I have no idea how deep-the point was why I was being brought down here.

The troopers brought me to a laboratory, with Imperial scientists milling around. It was amazing how fast Palpatine had turned the entire galaxy to his will-these experiments would have been held as unethical in the days of the Republic. Had a war changed all that…? Had the Emperor turned them all to evil…or were they always like this, only restrained by the Republic’s laws?

My hover-gurney was stopped, my restraints were removed, and the troopers left the room. The red-garbed Royal Guards stood around the room on guard, however, and that alerted me to the Emperor’s presence in the room. He stood next to my hover-gurney, watching me slowly coming round from the heavy course of sedatives. If I tried anything, the guards would soon be there.

Finally, I was on my feet. With a defiant stare, I looked at the Emperor.  
To my surprise, he held up his hand and issued a command.  
“Guards, leave us…”   
The Royal Guards obeyed without question, exiting the room without a word.  
What was going on? The Emperor was alone, except for the scientists…could they stop me?

He looked at me.  
“Much better…now let’s have a little test.”  
He stepped back, a bit of a distance away but within clear range.  
“Attack me…I am defenceless. Strike me if you can…”  
With that, he pulled a remote from his robes and pressed a button.

I felt a rush of adrenaline, a sudden surge of strength. It was painful at first-I could feel my body burning as the serum was injected from the device on my chest. I felt like I could easily take the Emperor-despite my capture, I had the strength suddenly to make my escape!

I attempted to attack him. However, he held up his hand.

Immediately, I heard a voice in my head telling me to stop…forcing me to stop. Yet the Emperor wasn’t saying a word. To my horror, my body obeyed it-and froze. I could not move! How was he talking to me in my head?

The Emperor must have felt my thought, as he answered it…vocally this time.  
“That device is forged with Sith knowledge at its core. It allows me to communicate with it through the Force…to communicate with its wearer. To control the person it is bonded to…”  
I could not believe what I was experiencing. My mind was commanding my body, but my body refused to listen. I simply stood still, not moving while my mind raged to attack the Emperor.  
“What have you done to me…?” I shouted at him, emotional pain ravaging my voice.  
He laughed, a dirty cackle that disturbed me to my very core.  
“That device on your chest will periodically inject a serum that will enhance your abilities. You will be able to achieve physical feats not thought possible except for…Jedi…” He spit out the last word.  
It also has a side effect that may prove very useful to me, and may turn you from a pawn and potential problem into a most valuable asset. Potentially…tests will prove decisive.”

He indicated a set of black robes nearby. They were black cloth and leather, and filled me with a sick sense of revulsion. They resembled Anakin’s robes when he had turned…my spirit was filled with revulsion. Black leather boots, black leather gloves…the whole effect was sinister.  
“Change into those”. He ordered.

Despite myself urging myself not to obey the voice in my head, my body walked towards the robes. I was willing myself not to, but my body simply refused to accept my mental commands anymore! Palpatine laughed as he sensed my shock.  
“You’ll get used to it in time, I assure you...”  
I pulled my black leather boots on with my leather gloved hands. I was ready…but for what?  
Palpatine eyed my new look with satisfaction. Padme′ Amidala the dark Jedi…  
“Good…a simple first test. But how about a tougher task…?”

I then received another mental command.   
“The wall panel…punch it, as hard as you can.”  
It felt impossible, and yet…I did it. The punch hurt my fist, yet astonishingly it made a dent in the durasteel wall panel. I had no idea that my punching force could do that. What was even more incredible was that I felt less pain than I thought I would from such an attack.  
The Emperor noted this.  
“Hmm…possible increased pain threshold. Interesting…”  
He then sent me another mental command.  
“Run to the far end of the lab, then turn round, and leap up to the balcony before jumping back off of it and landing in front of me, on your feet…”  
Even more astonishingly, I accomplished the impossible-looking balcony feat through a series of athletic leaps that I had no idea were even possible for me! There was no thinking time involved-my body was already doing what was asked of it. The mind was an unwilling passenger…  
“Improved agility far beyond normal capabilities. Good…but how about combat skills?”

He sent for a Stormtrooper. One immediately entered the room, standing ready.  
“Now, attack the Stormtrooper. He will attempt to fight you off. Prove yourself…”  
As soon as I received the command, I leapt at the Stormtrooper and hit him with a backflip kick that knocked the trooper off balance. As he adjusted combat stance, I hit him with a chop to the throat before taking him down with several swift leg strikes to his knees. The Stormtroopers were the pride of the Imperial armed forces, and I was making mincemeat of this trooper!”

I lined up a roundhouse kick that was ready to knock him out on contact. It contacted; the trooper crumpled to the ground. The Emperor was laughing to himself again, with joy in his tone.  
“Impressive…most impressive, my servant. Your fighting skills have been improved too…”

The trooper was dragged out as the Emperor consulted with the scientists about their findings.  
They showed him their notes on the various tests, and gave their opinions about my capabilities.  
The Emperor seemed impressed. “Good…the serum enhances your strength well enough. That was a good first series of tests, but it needs more examination. That can come in time…” 

The Emperor had not finished, however.   
He led me to a table that contained a Vibroblade and a blaster.  
“Pick up the Vibroblade on the table” came the command into my head.” I did, unquestioningly.  
“Now…run the blade down the back of your hand.”  
Why would I do that!? I thought to myself. But again, my body was doing as this evil monster told it to-my right hand held the vibroblade in place, and ran it down the back of my left hand-slicing the back of the hand open, and allowing blood to ooze out. I could feel a slight twinge of pain, but again not as much as I thought would occur from an injury like this.  
“Good…Good!” The Emperor seemed happier, more impressed. I felt sick.  
“But can you kill in cold blood?”

He raised a comlink. With it, he summoned two Stormtroopers…who led in a figure. My anger boiled over as I recognised him…the agent who had kidnapped me from Polis Massa and brought me to the Emperor, starting this entire nightmare and preventing me from becoming a rebel.

He recognised me as well, a look of curiosity on his face. He bowed to the Emperor.  
“Your highness…”

The Emperor talked to me through the Force.  
“This man betrayed you…he kidnapped you on my behalf and brought you here. He stole your future…and he has outlived his usefulness. He knows about your survival…and therefore has outlived his usefulness. Kill him…use the Vibroblade to end his life.”

I was helpless to stop the command. I raised the blade. While my mind protested that I would not be a party to murder, that I would not murder a man in cold blood, even this man…my hand plunged the Vibroblade deep into his chest.

He collapsed, bleeding on the floor as he died. I looked at the blood stained blade, and then at the body, and felt sick at what I had been forced to do. How had the Emperor made me do this…?

The Emperor laughed, showing utter disregard for the life that I had snuffed out. Did we all matter that little?  
“Do you understand now, my dear…? One final test…put the Vibroblade down and pick up the blaster lying next to it.” I was horrified when I did this too…what would I be forced to do now?  
He hit a button on the Comlink.  
“Guard…bring in the Rebel.”

What I saw next made me sick to my stomach.  
A pair of stormtroopers brought in Sabe′. My former bodyguard during my days as Queen of Naboo. My decoy…my protection…my loyal bodyguard, I had once described her as to Boss Nass, the Gungan ruler no less. She was also one of my closest friends, and it appalled me to have her see me like this, not only a prisoner but also possibly more thanks to my implanted device.  
She had been rebelling against Palpatine…? It did not surprise me, but it chilled my blood thinking of what Palpatine may have had in store for her.

“It would seem that a number of your people have been rebelling against Imperial rule. There was a revolt on Naboo, before the Jedi rising that Lord Vader is currently seeing to. A number of your past guards and handmaidens among them…so disappointing. I was also told that a Gungan stood firm against my troopers, refusing to let them carry out their duty to justice. Such a pity, a former Senate representative too…”

At this, I knew that he referred to Jar Jar Binks. Clumsy and occasionally panicky, from the sound of things he had stood against the troopers…and been killed for it. He had been a pawn in Palpatine’s game, as we all had been, successfully passing the Military Creation Act that made the Clone Wars possible-and by extension Palpatine’s entire rise to power as Emperor. He had realised the full magnitude of what he had done, it would seem…and had paid for it with his life. But I wouldn’t get long to mourn.

I looked at Sabe′. Her face, once a passable match for mine, was ashen and bruised, her eyes empty. Her long brown locks were matted and tangled, suggesting that she had been held for a while-and causing me to question how long I had been kept under sedation in my cell, while they waited for the surgery to heal from the installation of my device. However, she looked genuinely shocked to see me…and it must have been the Emperor’s presence that kept her from addressing my presence in the room. Her eyes were looking at me, a mixture of fear and shock in them. 

I tried to think of something to say. We had a game of speaking to each other in cryptic ways-it made it much easier for me to guide her when she was posing as me. However, Palpatine simply said “Silence” through the force, and I could not speak-no matter how much I willed it. My mouth refused to open, and the shock of this registered with Sabe′, whose face gained a new layer of despair as she began to realise the full nightmare that I was trapped in.

Sabe′ looked at me, and she finally found her voice.   
“Padme′…what’s going on? You…we heard you were dead…”  
The Emperor answered for me.   
“Well, she’s very much alive…but officially dead. Half right…unfortunately, the truly dead one here is you-only at the end does one truly understand. She is no longer herself and is now my plaything…mine to control as I see fit. Allow me to demonstrate…”  
He looked at me, and sent a mental command.  
“Pick up the blaster.”  
My hand reached for the blaster lying on the table. It was shaking, and I felt myself being torn apart emotionally as I was forced to face what was about to happen…what I was about to do… And I felt absolutely sickened. I shook my head. “No…I won’t do this. I cannot do this!” I said in my head, as I could not say the words for real.  
The Emperor’s tone was filled with steel.   
“You can and you will…you see, this is a Rebel. She took out some of my finest troopers before being caught. This insurgency needs to be crushed-and setting an example like this will do it. Consider this your final test…” The telepathic command overrode all thoughts that I was having, filling my head with his voice. My own thoughts were drowned out by his commands.  
“Set it to Kill” came the next command.   
“No…I can’t!” I mentally replied, trying to use all my willpower to fight his control.  
“Aim at her head…” came Palpatine’s will.  
I fought with every fibre of my being, my soul wracked as I attempted to prevent the shot. Nonetheless, my arm aimed at Sabe′s head.  
Her eyes pleaded with mine-and I felt myself break. My best friend…and an act of murder in cold blood. By Shiraya, I could not do it…I would not do it…he could not make me do this!   
“Do it…” He told me. “Kill her. Prove to me that you are what I need you to be…”  
“I’m sorry…I can’t fight it!” I tried saying this to Sabe′, to comfort her…but the words refused to pass my lips. My face was impassive thanks to the Emperor’s control. Sabe′ looked dead into my eyes, understanding in her eyes. She knew that I was still here…trapped in my head.  
She whispered to me “I’m sorry. I forgive you…”  
Sabe′ then closed her eyes, waiting bravely for the inevitable.

The shot went off. My best friend fell lifelessly to the floor, dead by my hand.  
To my everlasting shame and revulsion, I was powerless to stop my hand pulling the trigger. The Emperor laughed that evil laugh of his that made me feel dead inside. I looked at my victim, and my insides felt nauseous.   
The Emperor was jubilant. “Good…well done, my new plaything.”  
He looked at the body. Then he looked at me.  
“How did that feel?”  
I was beyond words at this point. I was in shock-I had been forced to execute my best friend, in nothing short of cold blooded murder. And the worst part of it was that I had no way of knowing how much more he would have me do for him!  
The Emperor peered at me from beneath his hood.  
“Now, are you aware of everything that you have just done?” He asked.  
I nodded, shivering with the horror of it all.  
“And did you try to stop yourself from committing those actions?” He then asked.  
“I permit you to speak, to answer my questions…” his grating voice said.  
I nodded again. “I struggled…I begged myself…she was my best friend-and I shot her dead. My mind resisted as hard as it could, but my body refused to listen and did what you told it to do. What is this device, and what in the force have you done to me?”  
The Emperor’s reply was chilling.  
“That device injects a serum into you that enhances your abilities. It constantly injects it, keeping it in your bloodstream. It has a side-effect that makes the subjects far more susceptible to mind control, so the purpose of the device is that it keeps you under my control while also making you a useful tool for my purposes. You can witness your actions, but your body will no longer act on your whims. It is mine to command…and to control. You are now truly my servant, regardless of what your precious free will thinks of the subject. The device and serum are untested, so you will act as the main test subject. Think of yourself as a pioneer for my glorious new Empire.”  
I remained silent, my eyes closed as I reflected on the horror that had become my existence.   
The Emperor looked at me. “Look me in the eye…”  
I had no choice but to obey. My body was no longer mine to command.  
“You…like you husband…are now…mine.” He said simply.


	6. Fate Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme' Amidala, now firmly under the Emperor's control, is given an assignment that will test her abilities and the Emperor's control over her to the limit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hints at the original fate that I had planned for Padme', but as you will soon learn, I ended up with something a little different. I thought that this scenario would be a great full test for her, however.

PART 6: FATE REVEALED

Emotionally and physically shattered, I collapsed on the floor.  
The Emperor looked me over. “That’s enough for today…”  
He gestured to the guard.  
“Take her back to the cell.”  
He then looked at me, as the guard approached.  
“You are a most precious asset…so you will not be able to commit suicide, or attempt to remove your device. You will be given a bacta patch, and will heal your hand wound. Do you understand me?”  
I forcibly nodded.  
“Good…”  
The guard then took me back to the cell.

The Emperor kept me coming to the lab for a full two weeks.  
From my perspective, it was truly torturous. 

As per my orders, I was not allowed to tamper with my device. So there it stayed, attached to my chest-ready to sap my free will and make me commit any number of atrocities. I was still clad in the robes he had forced me to wear-those of a Dark Jedi in look. I felt my insides convulse and my blood run cold even thinking about what he might want to do with me…

He carried on the various tests, with the scientists noting things down. They fully assessed my new physical capabilities, determining that I could indeed outfight a Jedi in my current physical state. I was far more agile and even a bit faster under the influence of the serum, and I was a fair bit stronger as well. They changed the doses, to find out how much they could enhance me before I burned through the serum too fast. The tests were physically strenuous, and I went back to my cell nightly bereft of physical strength from having been trained to the point of endurance. But slowly, they got the hang of balancing the serum dosage.

Unfortunately, they also tested the serum’s control over me as well. 

The Emperor was commanding me mentally through the Force, but he was trying to control me invisibly as well-body language, words, gestures-so that I would react to his commands, both through the Force and without using the Force, in an instant. I was becoming enslaved to his will, learning to interpret his intentions and carrying them out to the letter. I was forced to execute more rebels in ever-more brutal ways, and I was also given various other tests to find out how much free will I still had-and the conclusion was that I could observe my actions but could not intervene-I was now an effective agent to the Emperor. But what did he intend to use me for?

Finally, he called me in and put me out of my misery.  
And in doing so, he subjected me to a scenario beyond my worst nightmares.

The Emperor had me escorted into his Throne Room by a pair of his Royal Guards. They did not attempt to manhandle me to my destination. Thanks to the device that was attached to my chest, I no longer possessed any capability to rebel against my orders. I therefore followed them dutifully like a good little slave, my mind running through the possible uses that he may have for me. None were particularly promising, but the fact remained that I would have no power to change my fate. 

We entered the Throne Room. The Emperor was staring out of his viewport, with his chair facing away from me, in a contemplative mood…or he was scheming. The guards took their positions by the door, leaving me standing in position as the Emperor turned his throne to face me. 

“Now let me reveal what will be your fate, my new plaything.”  
I mentally recoiled at the insulting term of description, but it didn’t show.  
The Emperor looked down on me from his throne, no doubt to show who held the power.  
“As you know, Lord Vader cannot see you. Yet you have unparalleled combat skills, backed up by the fact that you are fully under my control. You are too useful an operative to discard. So, I will hide you in plain sight…”  
He indicated the red cloaked figures by the door, impassively standing guard.  
“My Imperial Royal Guard. The best of the best, the toughest, the most loyal, and the deadliest troopers that the Empire has to offer. Hand-picked from the Stormtrooper Corps. My ever-present bodyguards….”  
He smiled, revealing rotting teeth.  
“They are trained at a special facility on the planet Yinchorr. It is normally a closely guarded secret, but you are in no position to tell anyone of the existence of this facility are you?” He laughed at the helplessness of my situation in that respect. “It was devastated by warfare in the Clone Wars, making it quite a hostile environment-perfect to train the elite of the Empire. They are trained and tested in combat, in a variety of disciplines. They are also built up to be fanatically loyal…not that this will be a problem for you, my dear. They even have to sometimes kill each other…”  
Inwardly, I was horrified. What was he doing…?  
“Your skills are proven, but I have to find out what you are capable of when fully pushed, and these trainees will most certainly do that. You will also need to learn to adopt the mindset of a true Imperial-I sense that your mind may not truly be enslaved to my will, though your body most certainly is as we have established in prior tests. A good dose of propaganda and indoctrination will see that you become a willing Imperial, ready and willing to serve in both body and mind. On the topic of control, it will also provide me with an opportunity to test my long-distance control over you within a suitable environment. There is also the potential to study the long-term effects of the device, and the training course of a year will be the ideal ground to carry out these observations-especially since everybody in the facility reports to me personally. It will be all too easy to keep your presence a secret…”

I could not believe what I was hearing. My mind pieced together what lay ahead for me…and the implications horrified me to the core of my very soul. An entire year of being among the worst of the Empire, competing for an opportunity to guard the most evil man in the galaxy? All the while being honed into an ever-more lethal weapon and twisted into a fanatically devoted Imperial!? But to what end…? Why would he inflict this sort of hell on me? 

“I will send you undercover. You will enter under a false identity, under my personal patronage. Your assumed identity will be Corde’ Sabe’ Naberrie’…”  
My head was swimming in a mixture of emotions as both rage and emotional pain surged through my mind. Padme’ Naberrie had been my cover identity as a handmaiden when I had used the switch protection idea amid the Trade Federation invasion…the memory of this brought back a pang of regret and anger at what the Emperor had forced him to do to Sabe’. As for the name Corde’, she had been the other double…the one who had died in the line of duty. The assassination attempt had led from one bounty hunter to another, to Count Dooku and what would become the Confederacy of Independent Systems…but now I knew that Palpatine had been the one pulling the strings all along, partly to get me out of the way as I was blocking his Military Creation Bill that helped bring this current crisis to pass. Therefore, the use of Corde’s name in this context insulted and disgusted me no end-Sabe’s too. The assumed name desecrated the memories of my two faithful bodyguards and doubles, as well as dragging up the memory of my own assumed identity.  
“This will be the identity to cover your entry, and a background will be created for you-which you will have no choice but to stick to. My instructors will fit you in, have no fear of that…but first, you will require a disguise. Your current outfit is suitable, but your face is too recognisable…so it will have to be covered. Fortunately, I have just the thing…”

He waved his hand, to reveal a black mask sitting on a plinth nearby.  
“You will wear that mask…” came the mental voice. I picked it up, and pulled it on. It was cloth, with some leather parts such as the part that covered the nose and mouth but still allowed me to breathe. There was translucent fabric over the eye holes that would allow me to see, but would completely hide my own eyes from view. My hair was completely hidden. The mask would go worryingly well with the Dark Jedi outfit that I currently wore, making me look like some form of dark ninja warrior. The mask completely concealed my identity. Nobody would ever know it was me…

“That looks so much better…” He cackled to himself, then carried on.  
If you come back, you will have a role in my Empire.”  
I felt myself dying inside. What would I be forced to do…?  
I did not have long to think about this, as he fixed me with a cold gaze.  
“Rules…you will not remove your mask in public. You will not reveal your identity to anybody, and will instead maintain your cover identity. You will not talk unless spoken to, and even then keep to short answers. And if you have the chance to kill an opponent in combat…you will do it!” He told me through rotting teeth.  
I nodded. All that I could do.

The Emperor observed me, his piercing eyes penetrating his black hood.  
“I’m fully aware of your history-you are good in a fight, and even better at maintaining a cover. Your days as Queen of the Naboo saw you nonetheless follow me on a number of occasions, but you still need to learn loyalty to me. Fortunately, this will be remedied. You are already a crack shot, so I have no concerns about that-and your efforts at thwarting the Trade Federation and the Separatists have proven your military strategy skill. Your little bait and switch with your handmaiden demonstrates a great ability to maintain a cover identity even when under great stress. This will prove very useful in the days and months to come.”

He thought for a moment, before continuing on.

“Of course, you have added benefits. Your serum will keep you dosed and able to perform more acrobatic attacks than would otherwise be possible, as well as augment your natural strength. You will be under my control through the Force the whole time, but the training in loyalty should enable me to relax my grip on you-make you a more efficient asset, able to serve me to the best of your abilities. Only once you have completed this training will you be truly worthy of serving me, and only through your assessment at the Academy will I learn your full capabilities under the device.”

He smiled an evil, soulless grin as he spoke.  
“You may die, naturally. It’s to be expected-I only accept the best. And if the other candidate is better than you, then you will die. But I believe that you have what it takes to survive-and you will reward my faith and prove to be an important tool for me. Only 9% of enrolees make it to become full Imperial Royal Guards, and most are killed in training. However, if you can prove your worth by surviving and thriving amongst this field, then you deserve to stand at my side, my plaything.”

I stood unmoving and silent. In my head, however, I was frantic. I could not believe what was going to happen to me… One year at the deadliest and most secretive training facility in the Empire, among the very best-or the worst, depending on your perspective-soldiers that the Imperial regime could offer. A kill or be killed environment, where my new combat skillsand the Emperor’s firm control over me-would be tested to their limits. And all while being subjected to endless mental conditioning, to make loyal servants of the Emperor.

I would be killed by the Emperor’s most fanatically devoted servants… 

…Or I would become one.


	7. Donning The Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having successfully graduated from the Royal Guard Training Academy, Padme' Amidala is awarded with an outfit far more in line with the role that she is expected to play for the Emperor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated in the previous chapter, I originally had Padme' become a Royal Guard...but this would be aping Crimson Guardian a little too much. The solution became clear when I saw images of the Shadow Guard. Solid black Royal Guard-esque armour...perfect!
> 
> As for Padme's time at the Academy, it is a future idea to write it up as a separate story.. Anyone interested?

PART 7: DONNING THE ARMOUR

I had survived the Academy. 

I had endured one year of being beaten to within an inch of my life on a daily basis, while also being bombarded with brainwashing propaganda designed to make me a more fanatical and loyal servant of the Emperor-as if I needed any help with that. One year of training to become the antithesis of what I am, my identity hidden behind a mask and cover identity with me being agonisingly powerless to change this. One year of fighting alongside and against the most fanatically loyal servants of the Emperor, killing each other simply to earn the right to guard him.

The device and its serum had given me a tactical edge against all of those combatants, and I had not only emerged in the top 4% of candidates…I had made it to top of the class, surpassing them all. To say that the Emperor was pleased with the results of his experiment would be an understatement.

I now stood before him, still in my black Dark Jedi robes and full identity concealing mask.  
The Emperor sat in his throne, eying me intently from the darkness.  
He had dismissed his pair of Royal Guards, new graduates, who stood outside the door.

The Emperor began to address me as I stood before him, the unwilling slave that I was.  
“I had high hopes for you, my servant. The Academy was intended as a test of your new abilities. You not only survived, but you thrived-you surpassed every one of my Royal Guard candidates with your new abilities. They proved themselves to be the best of the best of the Empire and earned their right to become my Royal Guard, but you proved yourself to be even better than them.”

I said nothing. I was not allowed to speak…but I felt a strange mix of satisfaction and humiliation. I was satisfied at having taken out so many of the Emperor’s most fanatical servants in the Academy while I was having my new…abilities (the word twisted my gut in knots) tested. I was feeling humiliated, because I had now proven myself indispensable to the Emperor.

“I have been thinking long and hard about how to make use of a tool like yourself. I have made my decision…follow me, my Servant.”

He then rose and walked to a door. Within was a private set of quarters, completely hidden from view but connected to the Throne Room. He showed me around, pointing out the minimalist facilities-refresher, gymnasium, weapon practice area, bed. He also pointed out the door to a secret passage that led to the Emperor’s private quarters. The door was neatly concealed in the wall and would only be revealed by a secret keypad hidden in a secure location. Nobody would ever know these quarters were here, and that was the idea. Nobody was to know of my presence here…  
“These will be your quarters...” he told me.

He then took me to a door that he had not shown me before.  
“Within this room is your new armour…my Shadow.” He laughed to himself as he said this.  
The door opened, to reveal a set of fearsome black body armour, shrouded in a cloak and accompanied by a sturdy helmet and surrounded by an array of deadly weapons. The only light was from the doorway, as the lights in this room had not been activated yet, but from my perspective it was identical to a Royal Guard’s outfit, except solid black instead of crimson. He entered the room, and I was compelled to follow him. The lights of the room switched on as the door closed behind us, allowing me a proper look at the armour that stood before me.

I looked long and hard at the armour, and realised that I was to become a monster, a faceless lackey at Palpatine’s beck and call-under his complete control. Nobody would ever know that it was me beneath this armour, and that was the idea. An anonymous, intimidating figure to strike fear into his enemies and provide him protection. The thought sickened me to the very core of my being…

“Put your armour on…and assume your new identity.” Palpatine ordered. I was helpless to resist, and while my mind resisted, my body complied with his every order without question.

First, I donned a black body glove. This was obviously meant to regulate temperature, which would allow me to do my “Duties” (I shivered with revulsion mentally at the term as I thought of it) in a greater variety of environments. It also had another effect-it would keep my external temperature equal to the ambient temperature of the environment in question. This meant that in essence I would become invisible to sensors-infrared and thermal sensors would be unable to detect me. Once I learned what my role within the Empire was to be, the reasoning for this made perfect sense.  
A pair of trousers and a loose shirt went over the body glove-this was obviously for aesthetic purposes. The trousers and shirt were loose, and obviously meant to allow for maximum freedom of movement. They also provided the latch-on points for the armour pieces which were to come.

I pulled on the black leather gloves, followed by the tall black leather boots. The boots were platform boots and would obviously augment my height. It would probably take some time to get used to them, I mused. Time I had, at least…albeit time enslaved. The soles were also made of a material that would serve to quieten them, just to add more stealth to my attacks. The gloves were for aesthetic purposes, though they did contain seals with the body glove. A leather belt was added over the top-this also contained connectors for the armour. There was also a bandolier on my leg for a heavy blaster, and another on the other side for a blade…possibly a VibroBlade.

The Emperor looked approvingly. “Continue…” he told me through the Force. I helplessly obeyed.

The next item was the chest armour. This came in two pieces-the front and the back. Both were in black, and looked very sturdy but were also surprisingly lightweight. They also exuded a palpable aura of evil, and I had a feeling that this armour had been modified by Palpatine himself through the Force. For what purpose, I couldn’t figure out at that time-though I would eventually learn. The chest plate had the most humiliating item yet-an Imperial logo, proudly emblazoned on the chest piece. “Property of the Empire”, I thought, and the symbol made me feel hollow inside. The armour joined up to the various connectors around my suit, and made me out to look somewhat bulkier than I actually was. This was augmented by shoulder plates that fit onto the chest plates with ease, and wrist guards that would go over my gloves. 

I then spotted the weapons, and my stomach turned over as I realised that this would be the next detail to be added to my armour. First came a heavy blaster-very powerful and very deadly, and most likely illegal under the Republic, this was slipped into the bandolier on my right leg. Next to the bandolier was a Vibroblade-a particularly vicious model that made me mentally recoil. This did not stop me from slipping it into the bandolier on my other leg, within easy reach. Just in case I needed it…Finally, there was a Force Pike. This was a weapon that I had grown used to at the Academy, and it now felt like an extension of myself…as vile as that made me feel. I did not pick this up, as I was compelled to obey the voice in my head telling me to pick it up last, when I was ready for duty. 

Last of all was the long black cloak. This would completely conceal the armour and weapons, other than the Force Pike. As I donned it, I reflected on this armour. It was turning me into a nameless, faceless slave-an Imperial lackey whose will was enslaved, compelled to serve at the whim of the Emperor. I, and all that I stood for and had fought for, was disappearing piece by piece…and was being slowly replaced by a shadowy nightmare that bore no resemblance to me, yet it was me. The thought sickened me to my stomach and tormented me down to my soul. I was becoming no different to Vader…just another shadow entity at the Emperor’s command.

Finally, there was the helmet. The last piece…the item that would complete the transformation. Black and sturdy, with a matching black eye slit, this would fit over the cloak and complete the look that would turn me into a black garbed copy of the Royal Guard. I tried to resist the helmet…

“Stop” Palpatine commanded.  
He then picked up the helmet himself.  
“Your new face, my Shadow…” he declared as he looked me dead in the eyes.

It then struck me…he wanted to complete the transformation himself. He wanted to be the one to erase Padme′ Amidala from the universe! Chuckling to himself as he did it, the Emperor took the helmet and placed it ceremonially over my head. Finally, it was done. Padme′ Amidala was gone. In her place was a brainwashed lackey, an anonymous nightmare figure ready to do the Emperor’s bidding. I was now completely unrecognisable, and would never be able to reveal myself…

Obeying my last mental command, I picked up the Force Pike and placed it over my shoulder.

The Emperor looked elated as he looked me over.  
“Now isn’t that a better look for you, my dear…?”  
He looked into my helmet, at my masked features.  
“Tell me…how do you feel?” He asked, in a calm tone laced with steel.

At this, my emotions boiled over.  
“You have dehumanised me. You have transformed me from a Senator fighting for her people to a faceless lackey serving the most despicable man in the galaxy. I feel hollow, lost and trapped-knowing that the device that you fitted me with will ensure that my body will obey you without question whereas my mind is trapped, unable to act. You have turned me into a monster, just like you did to Anakin…”  
The Emperor held up his hand. At a mental command from the Force, I stopped mid-sentence.  
“That’s enough of that, I think. Did that feel good, letting it all out like that?”  
I nodded, forced to be honest by the serum.  
“Good…Now, I will allow you one question. Ask anything…I would advise you to choose wisely.”  
“What does the galaxy believe has happened to me?”  
The Emperor let out his laugh that was teetering on the edge of madness again.  
“That’s your question…? Well, the official story is that Padme′ Amidala died in childbirth. She was taken to Polis Massa, before being transferred to an Imperial hospital on Coruscant. My agent on Polis Massa ensured that this story holds true…and as for those Jedi Yoda and Kenobi, as well as that traitor Organa, they believe that story as well-though they were forced to flee from the legion of troopers that I sent to subjugate the hospital shortly afterwards. They will be dealt with, in time…”

Good, I thought to myself. Nothing mentioned about my children. Obi-Wan and Yoda had successfully kept that part of my treatment secret…and they had no doubt taken my twins with them to go into hiding. There was still hope, so long as the Emperor did not find out that I had actually given birth…

The Emperor was speaking again, so I pushed my thoughts deep down in my mind.  
“Your friend’s body…she was your double in the Battle for Naboo, wasn’t she?”  
Sabe′…my close friend, murdered by my own hand. I felt a pang of regret…  
I nodded, closing my eyes and allowing to pain to rush through me.  
“She acted as your double one last time…for your funeral procession on Naboo. I hear it was quite a sombre affair, the light of their planet going out…such a tragic turn of events. She was buried in your tomb, a much better fate than that rebel scum deserves…her compatriots have been disposed of, of course. No ceremony, no mourning…no less than they deserve. Does that answer your question?” His voice became more venomous on the last couple of sentences as he discussed the rebels.  
I nodded. “I am truly dead…”  
“Indeed, my servant…because that will be your last statement of your own free will. Now, my Shadow, you will learn the conditions of your service to me.” His voice was laced with evil in every syllable-every word eroding what was left of my pride and defiance.

“You are my Shadow, and that will be your identity. You will never reveal your true identity, planet of origin or any details of your past to anybody. That person is dead, their life completely unimportant, and you are now reborn as my servant. You will accompany me anywhere, hidden in the shadows, shrouded by the Force. You will be undetectable unless I wish it to be so, and I will command you through the Force. You will react to any threat with brutal efficiency and the speed that I expect from all Royal Guards, and you will strike without conscience or mercy, and it will be too late for any of your victims. You will follow any order I give without question. You will not speak unless spoken to, and even then, you will limit it to the facts as I deem them necessary to allow you to speak-even to Lord Vader. You will remain by my side unless I expressly dismiss you, and you will remain in your own private quarters unless called for. You will eat in private, and train in solitude. You will never remove your helmet unless you are alone, and you will never show your face to anybody. You are my Shadow, and that is to be your identity. Is that understood?”  
“Yes” I told him, feeling disgusted at how helpless I was to stop the words coming out.  
“Good…in that case, there are a couple of other things. First, when you address me, you will call me…Master. Secondly, whenever you enter or leave my presence, you will bow before me. Do you understand, my servant?”

Master…? The word was insulting and humiliating in equal measure. How could I utter that degrading term to this monster…? Of course, my conditioning ensured that I would.  
“Yes, my Master…”  
The Emperor smiled. “Now bow, my servant..”

To my everlasting and soul-destroying despair, I bent my knee, and bowed my head to Palpatine. I held the pose, helpless to resist, until he finally told me to stand again.  
“One final thing…speak the Oath of Obedience to me.” His voice cracked with maniacal evil.  
I was in no position to prevent the words from coming out of my mouth. As a Senator, I was used to using my voice to get my point of view across, fighting the good fight verbally. Now the words were not my own…and I was powerless to stop them.  
“I swear this sacred oath that I shall render unconditional obedience to Emperor Palpatine, to exercise every power in service to the Galactic Empire, and shall, whensoever I am asked, be prepared, as a loyal servant, to surrender my life for this oath.”  
The words tasted like ash, the last embers of my dying pride.

Palpatine was finally satisfied, however. He gestured with his arm to a shadowy, black corner of the room. The ideal location to watch over him, and to be completely unseen…there, but not a presence. Unless he desired me to be such…  
“Now, take your position…my Shadow.”  
I walked over to the position near Palpatine and stood hidden in the shadows, watching him and waiting to strike at his command.  
And at that moment, the realisation sank in.  
Padme′ Amidala was dead. Officially dead…and dead inside. And Shadow was all that was left of her…a monster at the beck and call of her master. The predator waiting to strike…


	8. The Final Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her free will robbed from her, turned into a monster and enslaved by the most evil man in the galaxy...
> 
> Yet the Emperor is not quite done with Padme' Amidala. He has one last scheme in mind to break her spirit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final humiliation. I won't spoil here, but I couldn't resist this meeting...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this encounter.

PART 8: THE FINAL HUMILIATION

Anonymous, unseen and silent. I stand as Palpatine’s loyal guard, his last line of defence, my abilities augmented by the same serum that also constantly erodes my free will, reducing me to just another servant to the Emperor. Pronounced dead and enslaved (the word fits better than any other I can think of), sent to a training facility as part of an experiment, before being costumed into a nightmare figure for his protection and pleasure, I thought that my humiliation would have stopped with the donning of the armour that stripped me of my identity and reduced me to a faceless extension of his will.

I could not be more wrong in that assessment.  
He had one final sadistic humiliation for me in mind.

I had been standing guard over the Emperor for two weeks. Two solid weeks of standing in the shadows in his throne room, keeping eyes peeled for any threats. Two solid weeks of being unable to move of my own accord or even speak freely…or speak at all. He spoke to me, and it would always be cruel asides when the pair of us were alone. When I was not guarding him, I would be keeping myself in condition or resting (which wasn’t very long). The regime was gruelling, but he did not seem to care. 

Two weeks in, Palpatine summoned me through the Force over to his throne.  
I walked over, bowing to him when I arrived, a slave to my many pre-arranged commands.  
“What is thy bidding, my Master?” I asked, as I always do when he summons me.

The Emperor smiled, revealing rotting teeth.  
“I have a surprise for you…Lord Vader is coming.”

For the first time since this whole mess started, I felt a ray of hope.  
Would he sense me through the Force? Did my husband still exist within that shell?  
What would it be like to see him as he was now, trapped in that horrific armour?  
Unfortunately, the Emperor glared at me with intent.  
“You will not address him unless he addresses you, and you will stick to the basic facts if he does. You will not reveal your true identity to him. Is that understood?” He said firmly. “Your usual restrictions remain in place, naturally. Do you understand your orders?”  
I nodded. “Yes, Master.” The words tasted like ash.

An indeterminate period of time later, Palpatine smiled as he sensed his right hand approaching. He ordered through the Force for me to stand by his side. I obeyed.

At the end of the room stood the elevator to the Emperor’s throne room. The elevator panel indicated that the elevator was on its way up, with a pair of Royal Guards standing guard outside the doors that were soon to open to admit the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Finally, the lift doors opened. Darth Vader emerged.  
I had seen the footage of him on Naboo, dispending his own form of justice on the homeworld that I loved so much. I had seen the video of him being cybernetically augmented, mechanical lifesavers that would also keep him firmly on the Emperor’s leash. I had also borne witness to him being encased in the sinister black armour that now provided the defining image of the Empire, its chief attack dog-the most feared man in the galaxy (though the Emperor also laid rightful claim to that title, Vader was the one that they feared, as he could realistically hunt down the Empire’s enemies-the Emperor remained in the shadows, plotting from within). The armour that struck terror into the hearts of his foes and doomed him to a life of servitude to the Emperor. I had seen the footage of this nightmare brought to life that used to be my husband…

…And none of it did this cosmic horror any justice whatsoever.

The first thing that I noticed-that everybody noticed-was that breathing. The deep rasp of an artificial set of lungs performing the essential task that his own charred lungs could no longer maintain. That relentless, repeating breathing that chilled my blood-and everybody else’s that drew breath in his presence. The sound that lived long in the nightmares of survivors…those few that Vader permitted to survive his presence. There were stories of him even this early into his Imperial association of him executing under-performing subordinates. The Emperor would have it no other way…

The armour was also more terrifying in person. Sinister and all-encompassing, it presented Vader as what the Emperor wanted him to be-a nightmarish extension of his will, the relentless right hand…the face (ironically) of the Imperial machine. Any resemblance to my husband, the man that he had once been-the brave and at times reckless yet powerful Jedi known the galaxy over as Anakin Skywalker-was truly gone. But I had to believe that beneath the black armour trapping him lay my husband. Beneath the hate, the anger, the lust for power and the pain of losing me…he had to still be inside there. I had to believe it…

Stood in my black armour, force pike in hand, standing silently next to the being who had destroyed my life and forced me to serve as his brainwashed slave, completely unrecognisable, unable to speak a word of my own free will…I had to believe that he could sense me. I had to believe in that…

Sense me, Anakin. I’m not dead-I’m alive. You’re not lost to evil…I can save you.

Darth Vader finally arrived at the Emperor’s throne. He bowed before his Master.  
“Master…” he said simply.  
“Rise, my friend…” the Emperor said with an evil glee.  
Vader then looked at me, that terrifying mask looking dead at me.  
“Who is this, Master?” His voice rasped through the mask.  
Padme’…your Padme’…please, hear me…sense me…  
“This is my Shadow. My last line of defence…” the Emperor simply replied.  
“Explain the purpose of this Shadow…” Vader asked the Emperor.  
“This figure is my loyal bodyguard, guided and shrouded by the Force. Always hiding in the shadows ready to act, there but not a presence, silent but always watching.”  
Vader glared even harder at me. Was he using the Force…?  
I’m here, Anakin…please, find me…  
“You guide her through the Force…? She is Force sensitive…?”  
He placed a hand to his lightsaber.

The Emperor, however, raised a hand.  
“That will not be necessary…I assure you, Shadow is completely loyal to me. She is not Force-sensitive, but is in fact an experimental test subject. She is the Test Subject for Project Shadow. A top-secret operative, but a graduate of the Royal Guard Training Academy…”  
Vader nodded his head, as if recalling a memory.  
“The masked woman that passed at the top of the class, surpassing every handpicked candidate in her year? I did hear the reports, Master…”  
“Your thoughts, Lord Vader?” The Emperor pressed.  
“May I speak to her directly?” Vader asked. The Emperor nodded.

Find me…I’m here. Please, find me…

Vader’s masked face gazed deep into mine.  
“Your name is…was…?”  
With the Emperor’s voice in my mind, I could only answer one way.  
“My name is Shadow. That is the only name I need or am entitled to. My past life is unimportant, dead…my life is now spent protecting my Master.”  
The words passed my lips without my mind having any say. Every syllable struck like a dagger in my heart, every word eroding my sense of self. My mind was still alive…but my body was firmly in thrall to the Emperor. I had to let him find me…!  
Padme’ Amidala lives… I am within reach. Just remove my helmet, and find me…

Lord Vader looked me up and down.  
“How does she fight? If she cannot fight, she is not worthy to defend you…”  
The Emperor smiled, revealing his rotting teeth and fetid breath.  
“I assure you, she killed a number of Royal Guard candidates. But if you wish to assess her for yourself, old friend…all you have to do is ask.”  
He stood back and issued a mental command. Instantly, I whipped my cloak into battle position and drew my Force Pike into battle position. My body stood, ready for battle. Yet my mind was frantic, pleading with the monster that used to be my husband…  
Anakin, it’s me. Please don’t do this…I have no desire to fight you!

Yet we fought. No lightsaber, my Force Pike against Vader’s Dark Side force powers. I fought like a dervish, putting my abilities to their full use. This was easily the toughest fight that I had ever taken part in, even tougher than the final fights at the Training Academy. And the worst part of it was the fact that I kept pleading with him mentally-yet the fight carried on.

Finally, the Emperor raised his hand. “Enough…”  
Vader paused. His breath was coming more frequently. As for me, I was in mental anguish and emotional distress. Physically, I stood beside the Emperor, doing nothing and saying less. The perfect little drone for her Master…  
“Well, Lord Vader? What is your assessment?” The Emperor asked.  
“She fights well. Whoever she is, she performs her job well.”  
The Emperor chuckled. “Good to know, Lord Vader. Will that be all from her?”  
Vader nodded. “I have no further use for her.”  
The Emperor then sent me a mental command.  
“Return to the shadows…”  
I bowed and took my place back in the shadows like a loyal puppet.  
Re-assuming my lonely vigil, I stared at Vader, pleading beneath my mask.  
Why can’t you find me…? Am I as lost as you are…?

The Emperor and Vader discussed the location of another rogue Jedi.  
“He was last seen in the Ord Mantell junkyard, Lord Vader…do what must be done.”  
Vader simply replied “Yes, Master.” He then bowed and left.

The Emperor summoned me through the Force to his throne. Obediently, I went.  
“I could sense your thoughts to Lord Vader…it was pitiful, your pleas to him to rescue you…”  
I said nothing. I was not allowed to speak, so I did not-could not.  
“You were stood right in front of him, and he did not find you. Do you see now? Anakin Skywalker is lost…and so is Padme’ Amidala. Never to return again…Both of you are mine to do with as I will. The sooner that you come to terms with that, the better…”  
I could only continue my forced silence.  
“You were shrouded through the Force…Lord Vader could not see you-the true you-because I willed it to be that way. He will never find you…I will ensure that. You are my Shadow, my loyal bodyguard…and that is the only way he will see you.” He laughed maniacally.

He then dismissed me with a thought, and I assumed my vigil in the shadows.  
“By the way, Shadow…you put up a good fight. You should feel proud of yourself…”

I have never felt as lost as I did at that moment in time. I finally came face-to-face with my husband and beheld the monstrous nightmare figure that the Emperor has turned him into. He laid eyes on me in my new form for the first time…and he did not recognise me. My thoughts had also been sensed by the Emperor-was nothing sacred to him? I finally realised the full power that he held over me. He owned me, body and mind. I was condemned to my place, at his side. The whole meeting with Vader had been nothing more than a way of showing me that my husband was indeed lost to evil, and that I was equally lost…shrouded by darkness and controlled like a puppet. Both of us enslaved by the Emperor…

But one hope still burned within me.  
My children were successfully in hiding.  
That part of my plan had succeeded…

Though I was condemned to my fate, I knew that they would one day be old enough to carry on my legacy and take on the Empire, and hopefully burn it to the ground. And then…

Would I see them again? Can they set me free? Release their mother and save their father?  
The one last hope I had left…

I buried these thoughts as I carried on my watch.  
Silent, motionless…the Emperor’s Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the story! If you've read this far and enjoyed it, thank you. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> As for the future, I would like to write Padme's Academy year up as a separate story. I feel that it would also be cool to see Imperial icons such as Ysanne Isard, Wilhulf Tarkin and Thrawn through her eyes. Another reviewer from Fanfiction.net suggested taking it as far as the events of the Original Trilogy. That would push Padme' to nearly 50, but I think that this idea does show real potential. Does Padme' Amidala have a happy ending, or is she doomed to remain a monster?
> 
> Any interest in these ideas? Let me know...


End file.
